User talk:Emitewiki2
All my older messages (#1-202) are all moved here. A :Done! Also, archive this page, 'cause you have exactly 100 messages. 19:27, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Actually... When you said, "Why doesn't anyone else do some of the work? I have to take care of all these pages," that wasn't actually true. Most of the work was done the day and the day after it came out, and was done by (I'm not saying others didn't help out too, but these did the most) RSK, Takeshi64, and I. And since then, I created all other redlinks for that game, which were then edited by others in turn. So, I personally feel that your comment was out of place. But, please take no offense at this message, I simply wanted to let you know that others did work on the pages too. 22:38, July 25, 2012 (UTC) RERE Yeah, cheatsntreats is great, and so are the evil levels. I am going to work on the wiki articles about them until I am finished. 17:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Eat My Wiki!!! Thanks a lot! The image is great! 19:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Spoilers As we're sorting this out, we only add Spoilerpage to pages that are bosses and have no involvement in the plot before that or characters that only appear in the ending. Also, add the template and not the page. We'll discuss this with NOBODY and the wiki soon. 15:58, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Just for future reference. You did fine with King Kacta. 16:11, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! I know you haven't had time to be on the wiki that much lately, so it's fine. :) 16:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Smaller than Nitrome Universe Who's Tobie? That blog is some old blog about Nitrome. My blog started up (apparently) some months after that one. I've never seen that blog before, until now. -- 23:04, August 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Smaller Nitrome World Now I remember. That was some blog some other person started up, and I began going to it. I didn't leave a comment on his blog for a very long time, and then I left one. -- 16:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC) To get it to work, Use: 15:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Vikings! I saw u took a photo of a detailed viking...Can u also take a photo of the 2nd (near sign up) detailed viking? Thx. 15:42, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:WIP WOOPS! You miss them too?! I thought I was the only one who missed WIPs. Anyway, it's okay. -- 19:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC) slip up! i need tha off! Hi emite, I'm sorry I forgot to log in before posting a blog comment. Could you delete this comment ? Thank you. SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 15:28, August 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:A cool search idea & Really? You can add that awesome search bar! And that tiny little edit? What does it matter if its a minor edit or not? -- 01:31, August 16, 2012 (UTC) NOBODY's message Hey, I saw the message. You add the code to MediaWiki:Common.js/searchOpt.js. And also, it will not work immediately. You have to wait a day or so. Also, try refreshing your browser. 19:09, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Little Hint Hey, I noticed that you replaced my old photo for Hot Air 2's preview. That's fine the one you uploaded is better. However, to prevent unused images and to save time, an easier way to do it is to upload a new picture to the wiki with the exact same name as the one you are replacing. That way, all pages with that photo on them will automatically be updated. :) 19:14, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Do we really understand? Are these "posters" put up by Nitrome, advertisements, or rather promotions? if otherwise, what are they? SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 19:13, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Really. :/ What is your definition of beating a mini game? 00:40, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :You mean the lazy way. :P 00:51, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Ya can't forget - oh wait, you can I'm so sorry. I don't know how I completely forgot, but I did. With school starting and the Pixel Love Wiki falling behind in articles and edits... Anyways, Happy birthday 3 days late to our great and sometimes nooby admin, Emitewiki2! PS =O How is saying "the lazy way" being pessimistic? 01:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Ouch! *facepalm* http://i1067.photobucket.com/albums/u433/Santi-Zapo/Emitewikisbirthday.png Hello Emitewiki, and I hope you had a happy birthday! Sorry, but I was so busy with the new background and the starting of the school, and I forgot about your birthday. I hope you could forgive me and if you feel a little bit angry you can kick and freeze Zapo. 10:18, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Image Hello Emitewiki2! I'm so sorry about messaging you five days after your birthday since I only heard today from my brother. I made for you of a emerald Jack Frost and I hope you like it. http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/3/33/Emerald_Frost.png --Grammar Cat (talk) 21:05, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Happy birthday! I am '''so' sorry I missed your birthday. =( With school lately, I haven't been able to get on the computer at all, though I managed to get on today. I feel terrible for missing your birthday. I'll make you a gift this weekend, and I hope it won't be too late then. So anyways, I wish you a very happy birthday (plus 5 days)! P.S. ANTIBODY says hi too. XD 01:06, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Tanks A Bunch Your welcome! I actually didn't know if you would like it or not. --Grammar Cat (talk) 03:12, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Your WIPs Hi Emitewiki! Sorry but I had to remove the WIPs you placed on Contents and Coins (Calamari) since the time you could have them expired. Goodbye! 12:34, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Done. The last edit made by RSK changed the show, but the template worked correctly anyway. Then, I tried to fix it, but the template caused a bigger error. I think I'll replace that template with a simpler one. 19:07, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Well it's not done yet... xD 19:11, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday, http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/thumb/7/73/Emite_logo.png/180px-Emite_logo.png! http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/7/73/Emite_logo.png Here's your present (although it is late) =D. I worked hard on this to get it to match the Jack Frost logo, which was hard to copy because of the weird ice patterns. I didn't manage to finish the second half of my presents which was an image showing Jack Frost staring hungrily at Nitrome Wiki's logo and holding a knife and fork with "Eat My Wiki" above it, but if you want I'll finish it next week if it's not too late. Link: (Here's the code for size modification. Paste this somewhere and you can change the 220px to any size so you can modify it to use in sigs and such.) http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/thumb/7/73/Emite_logo.png/220px-Emite_logo.png Hope you liked the image =D, 00:40, September 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Is you there? I think you told me that only because you added a nomination, but OK, I'll judge it. 12:41, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, and also I noticed that your video "Toxic Bloopers" has an error, maybe a photo, exactly in 0:53. Maybe it was because you had to delete some files, and you wrongly added a photo one second. 18:57, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Featured article Wait a moment. How often are you changing the featured article? With the number of nominations, the ideal time is once a month. 22:12, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :I said a month. According to the action=history}} featured article history, Santi changed the featured article on the 7th. I would hardly count fourteen days as a month, Emite. 00:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::*facepalm* May I please reserve the right to call you a noob now? XD 02:49, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, I undid it since the underwater worm deserves a month at least of being featured. I forgive you for that, but, why did you featured the Teeny Hero instead of the next nomination, that has more Supports than opposes? And, at least, the Uncle Rico? I think you did it because you wanted to feature your own article, but the one that updates FeaturedArticle don't have to select a random nomination and pick it, only add the next one in the queue if it has more supporting than opposing. Yes, I know you could have done it because we're taking about if the bosses should be featured, but, you could include Uncle Rico. Ok, it doesn't matter, but please next time don't do it (to add your own character, I don't mean the other mistake). I hope you understand it. :) 09:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh, then I forgive you for that too. :D If you didn't do that on purpose don't be sad, and yes, to skip the giant spike ball was a good idea since it was being discussed. Goodbye! 16:03, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Emite! And don't worry about not making an image, it's fine. I'm glad you remembered. 17:46, October 8, 2012 (UTC)